The purpose of the proposed Islet Cell and Functional Analysis Core (IFAC) is to stimulate and support research involving the physiologic and pathophysiologic role of pancreatic islets, both by preparing and maintaining islet experimental models and providing the analytical tools to analyze their function. The IFAC will be an expansion of the Islet Cell Satellite (ICS) that since 1991 has been under the auspices of the Cell and Tissue Core. The increased interest in islet research and the maturation of the satellite warrants that the ICS be reclassified administratively as a separate Core and its resources expanded. The major focus of the Core is preparation of islets for Affiliate Investigator's projects, functional evaluation including quality assurance, and the development of novel functional assessment technologies. The Islet Cell Satellite currently supports about 15 investigator's research; however, expansion of services and resources will likely increase this number to more than 20. Overall, the scope of services that IFAC will provide are 1) production of islets and islet-related materials; 2) a central resource for the procurement of human and non-human primate tissues and organs; 3) maintenance of islet tissue in culture; 4) acute and chronic functional assessment of islets using biochemical and imaging technology; 5) and training of staff and consultation in islet and islet cell work. The provision of these resources will play an integral part in facilitating islet-based research in the numerous institutes research centers in the Seattle area.